The Escapades of Sophia and Andra
by Sophia Blackwell
Summary: Best friends Andra and Sophia are new recruits to the Akatsuki, both have their eye on one Hoshigaki Kisame and will do anything to obtain him. Their first mission…find and retrieve Kisame. As the girls plan their moves, madness and fun ensues. (Co-Op with Andra Black) M for a reason. No young eyes. OCXKISAMEXOC
1. Chapter 1: Pillow Talk

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell & Andra Black**  
>Category: <strong>Anime/Manga - Naruto**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>We don't own Naruto; we're just playing around with the characters.**  
>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Humour**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>OC/Kisame/OC**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Summary: <strong>Best friends Andra and Sophia are new recruits to the Akatsuki, both have their eye on one Hoshigaki Kisame and will do anything to obtain him. Their first mission…find and retrieve Kisame. As the girls plan their moves, madness and fun ensues.**  
>Title: <strong>The Escapades of Sophia and Andra**  
>Warning(s): <strong>Smut, smut and more smut. Not for young eyes.

**Sophia: **_Sophia Blackwell here, just a quick word before the story begins. Andra and I hope that you readers enjoy reading this story just as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review and please don't flame. We are giving you warnings on the contents of this story, if you choose to ignore them then, I'm afraid that is down to you. Thank you for taking the time to read this short message and...on with the story. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1: **Pillow Talk

Having been woken early for this team meeting, Sophia was in one hell of a sour mood. She loved her sleep and she'd been in the middle of a wonderful dream too. As she stood next to her friend Andra in the corner of the room, she slowly feel her already lit fuse getting closer and closer to the metaphorical stick of dynamite within her and Hidan's endless proclamation of _'It's too fucking early for this fucking shit, seriously!" _that fuse was rapidly burning. She cast a glance over to Andra who seemed to be waiting quietly and patiently and she scowled.

_'How can she be so fucking calm, when I'm this close to bustin' a gasket? I swear, if things don't move on soon, I'mma blow.'_

"Andra, Sophia" Pein called.

Both newbies stood to attention as they heard him call their names.

"Since this is your first day and your behaviour is approving, I'll be giving you your first mission" he continued.

At hearing this, both Andra and Sophia shared equally excited grins, Sophia's sour mood evaporating into thin air.

"Yes Leader-Sama?" The brunette asked.

There was a determination in her voice that made both Pein and Sophia smile internally.

"Kisame seems to not have made it to the meeting, I want you two to go and retrieve him. That is all" he said.

Andra and Sophia gave each other another excited look, did this mean they could actually go into Kisame's room? A room they'd previously never been allowed it…ever…at all. They both immediately nodded and made their way out of the meeting room, heading towards Kisame's room. It was lucky that his room was easy to find, after all, it was the only room with **KEEP OUT** written in bold red letters on the door.

As soon as they reached the door, both looked at the other and nudged each other.

"You open it" Andra said.

Sophia shook her head and nudged Andra forwards.

"No, you open it" she said.

Andra shook her head and then nudged Sophia forward again, but this time, instead of Sophia backing down, the redhead walked up to the door and carefully took a hold of the handle, turning it slowly and carefully as to hope not to wake the sleeping brute inside. As soon as the door was a little bit open, Sophia poked her head around the corner and immediately her eyes went wide. She giggled silently and opened the door more, motioning for Andra to come see.

In the middle of the bed, sprawled out with the bed sheets just covering his lower half, Kisame slept. But it wasn't the way he was sleeping that caught the girl's eye, it was the large pole that was sticking up from the sheets that had them both blushing and giggling quietly.

Andra was the first to recover from her fit of giggles and took a deep breath to calm herself before heading over to one side of the bed and placing her hand on Kisame's shoulder giving it a gentle shove and quietly calling his name, but the former mist-nin just continued to snore loudly. Sophia sobered up after a while and came to the other side of the bed, giving his other shoulder a not-so-gentle shove, calling his name a little louder.

This earned them both a moan and a snore. Andra and Sophia looked at each other and shrugged, before Andra began to lightly tap Kisame's face. However, this only earned them another moan, but this time there was something laced within that moan, their names. Sophia looked at Andra and Andra looked at Sophia and grinned evilly before she motioned for Sophia to come to the end of the bed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

Sophia caught the look in her eye and nodded.

"If you're thinking about giving him a dirty wake up call, then I'm totally with you on that" she said.

Andra nodded and walked up to the side of the bed. Pein had said to retrieve the shark, but he never stated _how_ he wanted the former mist-nin to be retrieved and they had every intention to do so as they pleased.

Andra carefully climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the brute, an ear splitting grin that could put the Cheshire cat's grin to shame spreading on her face when she got close enough to lean down and whisper in his ear, in her best whining/lustful voice possible.

"What's wrong Ki-sa-me?" She asked.

As she asked this, she traced a single finger down the side of his neck and over his chest to flick a hard nipple, earning a deep grunt from the man below.

"Don't you want Andra to make you feel good?" She asked.

Completely involuntarily, Kisame nodded in his sleep, moaning loudly.

"Yes, make me feel good" he moaned.

She allowed herself to let out a small laugh, but it was low and playful. She looked over her shoulder and gestured for Sophia to do her part. Sophia walked up to the other side of the bed and slowly reached her hand out, touching his toned chest, forcing down a moan just at the feel of his muscles rippling under her hand, she concentrated on the task at hand, moving her hand towards his right nipple, first circling it with her nail to make it hard before carefully rubbing her hand over it. This earned a moan from the sleeping man below and she saw the sheets twitch a little. A grin found its way across her face as she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the hardened nub, her hair ticking his chest. Another moan escaped the sleeping man under her. She gave a grin almost as wide as Andra's and took the nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it and sucking on it.

Kisame's back arched off the bed at the feel of Sophia sucking on his nipple, a strangled groan escaping him as he did. A huge grin spread over Sophia's face as she watched what Andra was doing. Andra was kissing down the large blue chest, her own chest grazing the rock hard and twitching pole, causing Kisame to moan even more. Sophia watched as Kisame lightly bucked his hips into Andra's chest. Andra pulled away and carefully slid the sheets off of his erect penis, exposing the baby jumbo to the two of them for the first time. Both girls just sat there and stared at it for a while, before Andra began to kiss the rest of the way down, purposely skipping the twitching rod emanating from his groin. She kissed down to his knee and then licked her way back up, making sure to not let her nose brush the reproductive organ.

Andra then kissed and licked all around the magnificent length, before allowing herself to nuzzle and lick at it as she did, her eyes flickered up to what Sophia was doing. Sophia was still biting and sucking on his nipple, but now she was rolling the other one between her fingers. Kisame's hands were fisted in the sheets, wanton moans escaping from his mouth at every touch from both the girls, he was beginning to squirm, his head shooting from side to side and his breathing becoming faster and less even. Sophia looked down at what Andra was doing and saw that Kisame's member was beginning to twitch like mad and a clear but goopy substance was leaking from the tip. She stopped what she was doing and tapped Andra's shoulder.

"He's gonna cum" she whispered.

Andra pulled back and got off of him, covering him back up and wrapping her hand around his now covered member and giving a few pumps, watching as he squirmed more, before going completely still and a loud moan escaped him. Both Andra and Sophia hurried out of the room, just as Kisame shot his load onto his stomach, moaning all the while.

While outside, Andra and Sophia fixed their clothing, waiting for a few minutes before firmly knocking on the door.

"Kisame?" Andra called.

Both girls listened as there was the sound of a heavy body falling out of bed and some scuffling with the soiled sheet and finally there was the sound of big feet scrambling towards the door. Said door opened up a couple of inches and Kisame poked his head out, still breathing raggedly and sweat dripping from his brow.

"Yeah?" He asked.

His eyes then went wide as he realised just who his visitors were. His cheeks turned a deep shade of eggplant.

"Uh…" he uttered.

Andra and Sophia furrowed their brow.

"Pein sent us to find you, you're twenty minutes late for the meeting" Sophia stated.

Her wide eyes were so good at faking innocence that not even Kisame saw the deviation behind them. Both girls pretended to act worried as they finally noticed the dripping sweat and ragged breath.

"Are you feeling alright Kisame?" Andra inquired.

Practiced concern filled her tone as she asked, her brow furrowing and her hand reaching out to place atop Kisame's head, but Kisame pulled back.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll be out in a minute" he stammered.

He then slammed the door closed, leaving Andra and Sophia to give one another a high five. They then walked back to the meeting room.

"Where is Kisame?" Pein demanded.

He had noticed that the former mist-nin wasn't with them when they had walked through the door and Sophia couldn't help the snicker that came out of her mouth.

"He'll be here in a minute. He overslept" Andra explained.

Both girls were unable to hide the very smug grin that crossed their faces, one that Itachi just so happened to notice. He didn't however, say anything to the girls about it at the time, he decided that he'd wait until after the meeting to question them about the smug grins they were wearing. A few minutes later, Kisame burst through the door, apologising profusely and as soon as he saw the two girls, another blush spread across his cheeks, earning him several questioning looks. This also happened to spike Itachi's curiosity; he would definitely have to ask them exactly how they got Kisame here after the meeting. As soon as Kisame sat down in the seat next to Itachi, Pein began the meeting.

_**~Kisame Rules~**_

_**A/N: Okay so...Andra Black and I decided to write this fic due to a picture we saw that inspired us. Yes, this story will be M rated all the way through, please also be prepared to giggle, laugh and even cry with laughter at some of the antics that Sophia and Andra will be getting up to. A friendly reminder that this fic isn't for young eyes, there's a reason why it's rated M.**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophia and Andra**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bouncing Bikinis

**Author: **Sophia Blackwell & Andra Black**  
>Category: <strong>Anime/Manga - Naruto**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>We don't own Naruto; we're just playing around with the characters.**  
>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Humour**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>OC/Kisame/OC**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Summary: <strong>Best friends Andra and Sophia are new recruits to the Akatsuki, both have their eye on one Hoshigaki Kisame and will do anything to obtain him. Their first mission…find and retrieve Kisame. As the girls plan their moves, madness and fun ensues.**  
>Title: <strong>The Escapades of Sophia and Andra**  
>Warning(s): <strong>Smut, smut and more smut. Not for young eyes.

**Sophia: **_Sophia Blackwell here, just a quick word before the story begins. Andra and I hope that you readers enjoy reading this story just as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review and please don't flame. We are giving you warnings on the contents of this story, if you choose to ignore them then, I'm afraid that is down to you. Thank you for taking the time to read this short message and...on with the story. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2:** Bouncing Bikinis.

It was hot; far _too_ hot as far as she was concerned. She may have been used to the weather patterns in this world now, but this heat took the piss. Sophia and Andra were sat on the front steps to the Akatsuki base, wearing their usual clothes, but even that was too hot. Sophia cast a glance down to the glass of water that was sat between them, ten minutes ago, that had been full and now it was almost half full and she knew that none of them had even taken a sip.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

Andra looked over at her.

"Why don't we just go swimming? It's the Rain Village right? There should be a pool or lake or something to swim in" she suggested.

Then she clapped her hands together and clicked her fingers as an even more brilliant idea came to mind.

"We should invite Kisame!" She exclaimed.

Instantly the image of the big blue brute wearing a speedo filled both the girls' minds and just when they thought they couldn't get any hotter, they literally melted.

"That's an absolutely amazing idea!" Sophia cried.

She then got up.

"I'm going to get my bikini on, how about you do the same and then we can both find Kisame together?" She asked.

Andra nodded and walked to her own room to do as Sophia just suggested.

**_~KISAME RULES~_**

After a while, both Sophia and Andra met up at the front door again. Sophia looked to Andra and gave her a questioning glance.

"Did you find Kisame?" She asked.

Andra gave a bit of a smirk.

"Didn't look, I was busy thinking of a way we could get Kisa into a speedo" she replied.

Sophia's left brow rose and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Oh do tell friend of mine, please do tell" she stated.

Andra proceeded to tell Sophia her grand plan to get Kisame into a speedo so they could go swimming. All the while, they were walking towards Kisame's room, assuming the shark was cooped up in there instead of being out in the heat. As Andra finished laying out the plan, Sophia burst into a fit of giggles at what she saw on the door of Kisame's room, as soon as Andra saw it, she too burst into a fit of giggles.

Kisame was instantly scared when he heard a chorus of girly giggles outside his bedroom door and all the blood drained from his face when he heard two unmistakeable voices and a knock on said door.

"Oh Kisame!" Andra called.

He could practically see the Cheshire grin on her face as she stood there.

"Do you want to come swimming with us?" Sophia asked.

Kisame swallowed at the thought of going swimming with them. Just him and them, in a lake, no other people around…he couldn't.

"I already have plans for today!" He called.

He dearly hoped that the lie was convincing enough for them to accept it and leave him alone.

"But its sooooo hot today Kisame!" Andra whined.

The shark almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the doorknob beginning to turn and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting to lock it earlier; rushing off his bed after swiftly and safely setting Samehada down as he'd been busy cleaning the sword, his hand shot out and grabbed the door handle, swinging the wooden barrier open.

"Fine, just-…" he began.

Sophia and Andra were standing side by side in front of his door, small smiles lighting up their faces and wearing nothing but…

"Bikinis…" he whispered.

His eye started twitching as he just stood there. He could already feel his blood pressure beginning to climb and knew that he needed to get rid of them before he had a nosebleed. Clearing his throat, he _politely_ declined their offer.

"I've already planned to train today. Go ask someone else to join you, I'm sure Tobi wouldn't mind" he said.

Sophia gave him her best kicked puppy look.

"But Kisame…Tobi won't be any fun to swim with. And what if the lake's dry?" She asked.

This caused Andra to nod in agreement. Kisame just looked at them as Sophia put her hands together just under her lips, her elbows pushing her breasts together a little more, threatening to push them out of the bikini bra altogether.

"Please?" She begged.

The brute swallowed hard, tearing his gaze away from the distracting view and looked hard at her face, he had to think of an excuse quickly and he knew it.

"I don't have any swimwear" he said.

Andra beamed at this and looked to Sophia before looking back at Kisame.

"That's alright!" She cheered.

She pulled a pair of speedos out from behind her and dangled them in front of his face.

"We went and brought these for you in case" she said.

Kisame wondered how they managed to get his size right as he caught a practiced glimpse at the sewn in tag. He mentally shook his head, deciding that he _really_ _didn't_ want to know. He watched as Sophia once again gave him her best kicked puppy look and he rolled his eyes, snatching the speedos out of Andra's hands.

"Give me a few minutes" he muttered.

He closed the door and Sophia turned to Andra, fist pumping as she did.

"YOSH!" She yelled.

She and Andra then gave each other a high five. A few minutes later, Kisame stepped out of his room, wearing his usual attire. Though the girls didn't show it, they were a little disappointed that he hadn't come out in just his speedos. The disappointment didn't last long however, as Kisame started moving towards the exit of the base, causing them to have to run to catch up with him.

"So where's the best lake to go swimming in?" Sophia asked.

Kisame just looked at her, once again having to tear his eyes away from her very inviting chest.

"You'll see when we get there" he grumbled.

Sophia looked to Andra and grinned an evil grin before giving her a sly thumbs up, one which Andra returned.

Looking out of one of the top windows, Pein and Konan watched as the two new recruits and Kisame walked out of the base, they didn't miss the sly thumbs up that Sophia and Andra had given each other.

"Young love" Konan said.

Pein nodded.

"Indeed, I'm glad someone finally managed to get him out of his room" he stated.

Konan chuckled a little and wrapped her arms around his arm.

**_~KISAME RULES~_**

When they arrived at a clearing, Andra looked puzzled as did Sophia. There was no lake here, so why had he brought them here? Andra looked at Kisame and raised her eyebrow.

"Where's the lake?" She asked.

There was a hint of disappointment laced in her tone, but it also crossed her features showing that she was indeed disappointed.

"Hold on a minute" Kisame grouched.

His tone was gruff at her impatience, but he stepped forward anyway and did the serpent hand sign before muttering _'Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave' _and opening his mouth as a torrent of fresh water burst from him, forming a large pool in a crater that wasn't there a minute ago. Andra and Sophia looked at Kisame with grins on their faces before they rushed towards the newly formed lake, giggling and looking back at each other. Kisame rolled his eyes at them but followed anyway, watching as they both took off their pants and jacket/mesh shirt and ran up to the water. His brow furrowed when they stopped and looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nah" they said.

His eyes widened considerably when he watched them both take their bikini tops off and dive into the water, resurfacing and then mucking around. His eyes went even wider (if at all possible) when their bikini bottoms joined their bikini tops on the bank of the lake. They both looked at him and motioned for him to come over to them.

"Come on Kisame, the water's great!" Sophia called.

Kisame's mouth fell open as he tried to say something, anything to make sense of what was going on. He stood there, mouth flapping like a fish until Andra said exactly what he needed to hear to encourage him to join in.

"Pull up your big boy pants and get in here!" She called.

Closing his mouth, narrowing his eyes and grumbling to himself, he made quick work of his cloak and shrugged it off, along with his mesh shirt and nin-pants. Andra and Sophia stopped horsing around just long enough to stare at the lovely sight of his mostly naked body, his toned arms, well defined pectorals, washboard abs, the V that lead into his speedos, they then glanced at his legs, taking in the well defined calf and thigh muscles before their eyes came to rest on the _very_ obvious bulge in his speedos. The brute caught their stares and self-consciously held a large hand over his groin, pearly eyes shifting from side to side to make extra sure that no-one was watching them as he slowly approached the pool. Andra and Sophia grinned as the brunette began to do the dead man's float, her breasts exposed to Kisame, should he look.

"Come on Kisame, don't be shy, it's only us!" She hollered.

As she said this, Sophia splashed him with some of the water egging him on to hurry up and join them. After being splashed, Kisame sat down on the edge of the pool and slid in to the deep blue liquid. Though, now he was in it, he wasn't quite sure what to do, should he join in with the girls who were obviously having a lot of fun over there by themselves, or should he just swim around and mind his own business? After watching the girls swim off into the deeper parts of the lake, splashing each other and laughing giddily, he decided to just lean back against the edge and relax…That is until a giant wave crashed down upon him, leaving him spluttering and looking around to find the source.

His eyes came to rest on Andra just breaking the surface and he scowled. The two girls had noticed that he was just sitting at the edge of the lake idly and had decided to perk him up a bit. Of course when Andra mentioned this to Sophia, she couldn't help but say that he didn't need 'perking up', that he was 'perky' already. The girls had taken a quick peek at his pecs and seen that his nipples were hard and both had giggled a little at it. Andra had then volunteered to quietly climb out of the pool, go around to stand next to Kisame on the ledge and jump in with a cannonball, which is exactly what she did, which lead them to the current situation.

"Don't just sit there! Have some fun!" She exclaimed.

She began to swim backwards, kicking her feet to splash him as she did. Kisame just rolled his eyes at her, but he did move forwards into the deeper parts of the pool, just treading water, until he felt someone jump onto his back, legs being wrapped around his waist and two hard pebbles surrounding softness being pushed into his back.

"Giddy up horsey!" Andra exclaimed.

Kisame had to concentrate very hard not to moan at the feel of her naked quim pressing into his lower back and her naked breasts pressing into his upper back. He began to move around with her on him, causing her to giggle and yell out. Sophia grinned and swam up to him, slinging her arms around his neck and pressing _her_ breasts to his chest, making him almost bite his tongue to force a moan back. As the brute dealt with the sexual torture, even though he was secretly enjoying all of the 'attention' the girls were giving him, he continued to move around in the water, until suddenly there was a slight pressure in his bladder. Growing nervous, he pretended to be having fun and lifted Andra into his arms and tossing her into the water. He did the same with Sophia and while they were distracted with laughter and spitting out water, he tried to sneak out of the lake in search of a bush to do his business.

However; Sophia noticed that he was trying to sneak out of the lake and swam up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach area.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

Kisame was at loss for words; he didn't really want to express his desire to get out and take a leak in the bushes, but he also knew that he couldn't stay in the lake for much longer. He turned to face Sophia, fully prepared to tell her where he was going, but as soon as he saw her chest bared to him; he knew that he just couldn't get out now. He allowed her to pull him back into the pool, trying to ignore the ever growing pressure in his bladder, he'd held for much longer before. While engaged in combat, going to the bathroom was out of the question, it wasn't like he could just ask his opponents to take a time out so he could take a leak.

He continued to pretend to have fun with the girls, his eye twitching ever so slightly as the pressure in his bladder became consistent. It was starting to get painful now and upon seeing that the girls were once again engaged in a water fight of their own, he attempted to try and get out again, the noises of splashing water not making his situation any easier to bear. However…once again he was stopped, this time though by a hand being shoved down the back of his speedos and him being pulled back.

He guessed it was Andra who pulled him back, because he knew that Sophia, strong as she was, wouldn't be able to pull him back like that.

"Hold up mister! You're not planning on leaving us _now_ are you? We just got here" she scolded.

Her tone was playful and he couldn't help the wince that crossed his face as his bladder gave a bit of a spasm. He gave her a bit of a smile and shook his head, pointing outwards.

"I just need to get out for a minute" he said.

He'd said it as politely as he could, but he could see that they weren't going to have any of it.

"Nuh-uh" she said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Kisame closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting it out fast when his bladder spasmed again. If he didn't get out soon, there'd be a yellow cloud floating around in the pool and he didn't want that, because then the girls would know that he'd just peed in the pool. Both Sophia and Andra watched the former mist-nin, Sophia only just noticing the wince he gave. Giving a slight smile herself, she swam up to Andra, whispering something in her ear.

"I think he has to pee" she whispered.

Andra gave her a funny look, before glancing at Kisame, who was in the middle of giving another wince as his bladder spasmed again. Andra cast her gaze downwards, into the crystalline water, to see that the brute had his hands pressed firmly against his groin, having some when allowed them to migrate there. At having Sophia's suspicions confirmed, a dark and evil grin spread across her lips and she leaned over to whisper something in Sophia's ear.

"I think we should just let him go" she said.

Sophia gave her a kicked puppy look, not believing that her friend had just said that.

"Oh come on Andra! Can't we have just a _little_ fun with him?" She asked.

Andra gave her a stern look before swimming away.

"You know as well as I do the pain of having to hold your piss far beyond your limits, it's not fair" she stated.

Sophia pouted and followed her.

"I thought it'd be hot" she muttered.

As they'd been bickering, Kisame had darted out of the pool, both hands crushed tightly at his groin to prevent any leakage, only just making it into the bushes and pulling his junk out before the floodgates opened. In the pool, Andra and Sophia were still talking.

"You may think it'd be hot, but I don't and I'm sure Kisame didn't either" she stated.

Sophia pouted before speaking a final time.

"You gotta admit that the way he was holding himself was kinda hot" she said.

Andra rolled her eyes, a small smirk upon her lips.

**_~KISAME RULES~_**

When Kisame returned, chest heaving a little and a relieved look upon his face, he saw Andra resting her head on the edge of the pool, giving him an apologetic expression.

"Sorry for making you hold up like that" she said.

The sincerity in her tone was enough to make Kisame's eyes soften a little.

"We weren't trying to make fun of you or embarrass you or anything" she continued.

Sophia then swam up behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Kisa" she said.

She looked up at him with sad eyes and as he was about to say that it was alright, the busty brunette suggested something.

"You know what? I don't think words are gonna cut it, I think we should _show_ him how sorry we are" she said.

Kisame swallowed as he saw the sly grin upon her face, making her out to be as catlike as she was. He felt his blood pressure begin to spike as the girls beckoned for him to join them. Hypnotised by having two naked girls beckon him to them, he did as silently asked and looked down at them when he got to the edge.

"Sit down" Sophia said.

Obeying her, he sat on the edge of the lake, his legs dangling in the water. He watched as Andra got out of the water and as she went behind him, his eyes went down to Sophia, that is until he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Lay down" Andra said.

Her voice was seductive and Kisame found himself obeying her like a lovesick puppy, only to look up again as he felt his legs be spread. He saw Sophia floating there between his knees and he couldn't help the direction his mind went, causing his speedos to once again become very tight.

His eyes then landed on Andra's naked form as she sat on his stomach, before he closed his eyes and let loose a moan as he felt something rubbing his clothed groin. He once again lifted his head to see Sophia's hand rubbing him through his speedos and he watched as she pulled them down to expose his length and balls and she pulled him closer to the edge (with his help of course). He let out a string of curses when he felt Sophia's hot tongue run up his length. Andra would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of Sophia, since Kisame kept lifting his head up to look at _her_, but it was a fair share. With lust hazed eyes, the brunette made sure that he stayed down, by sitting on his stomach and rubbing her heat against his hard muscles, before leaning down to bite his lip.

Kisame, this time bit back; taking her bottom lip between his sharp teeth and grazing it lightly before biting down and drawing a little bit of blood, he moaned against her lips as Sophia continued her ministrations and very soon their tongues were twisting together, both battling for dominance with Kisame winning in the end. The shark all too happily accepted the invitation when Andra picked up his large hands and placed them on her breasts, giving a small moan of her own when he squeezed them, rolling and pinching her hardened nipples between his fingers.

Sophia continued her ministrations, licking up and down his length before beginning to pump at it hard and fast. She then engulfed his tip in her mouth and applied suction while she roughly jerked him off. Kisame moaned loudly, his hips moving a little, the muscles twitching in his stomach, thighs and hips. Sophia pulled away to just leave her tongue against the sensitive underside of his tip, while she continued to jerk him off. She then suddenly reared up and took him into her mouth as far as she could, sucking and bobbing her head on him and using her tongue to rub the underside as she did.

"Gah fuck!" Kisame exclaimed.

Sure he'd had all this before, but to have two girls with him was new. He kissed Andra again, while Sophia continued to go down on him. As Kisame's hands went down to squeeze her bottom, Andra reared her head up and let out a loud mewl, another strained sound escaping her when he ducked his head and wrapped his lips around one of her swollen nipples.

"Ahhh!" She moaned.

Her small hands fisted into his hair and she continued to rub her heat against his hard stomach, sending pleasurable jolts up her spine. Kisame moaned, rubbing her breasts, he could feel the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter and tighter, before his hands went down to Andra's thighs and he squeezed them tightly as he came hard in Sophia's mouth, making her cough and splutter. He let his head fall back against the ground as Andra rolled off him, looking up at the sky and pouting. She was so hard up and she needed relief.

**_~KISAME RULES~_**

A few hours later, Kisame, Sophia and Andra were back at the hideout, Kisame couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the lake, with Andra's body in front of him and Sophia's blow job, he'd almost felt light-headed. Andra was still in need of relief, so the first place she went was in her room, with the image of Kisame's _happy face_ stuck in her mind.

_**~Kisame Rules~**_

_**A/N: Okay so...Andra Black and I decided to write this fic due to a picture we saw that inspired us. Yes, this story will be M rated all the way through, please also be prepared to giggle, laugh and even cry with laughter at some of the antics that Sophia and Andra will be getting up to. A friendly reminder that this fic isn't for young eyes, there's a reason why it's rated M.**_

_**Enjoy the story.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sophia and Andra**_


End file.
